Believe
by strawberrynotes
Summary: She walks along the shoreline,her big brown eyes filled with admiration at the colorful sky. Her wish to able to think back and reminisce is sent above."Dream as you'll if live forever, live as if you'll die today." a dedication to a best-friend; Scar.


Author's Note: Hey everyone. :) This is simply a mindless, short one-shot/drabble I have written. It resembles _The Notebook_ a little bit because I got the idea to have Sonny not remember Chad while dreams of her. And you should know that the car-accident was real, resulting in the painful reality of Sonny forgetting nearly everyone, including Chad. A tad complicated, but oh well. :P I do have to admit that it's not very good. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. :D

This is dedicated to a very special friend of mine; my dearest Scarlett (**DancingRaindrops**). Dear, I wrote this for you while I was on vacation in Florida. :) I'm simply in love with the beach (and I'm married to the sand there, lol), and it was my inspiration, of course. At sunset, everyone's on the beach to see it, camera at hand. 365 days a year. It amazes me because it never grows dull or anything but beautiful each day. Just like the sunset on the beach, you are my inspiration. You're beautiful (inside & out), hilarious, humble, talented (with a pen & with whatever you choose to do), and over-all an amazing girl, Scar. You truly do inspire me, Rainbow. Your _Snowflake_ _Carma_ wrote this for you...so I hope you like it. Never forget that you are my Reese's Buttercup. :') I love you. (Remember _The Saltwater Room_ by Owl City? :') I have not forgotten, so this song was yet another snippet of inspiration.)

* * *

><p><strong>Believe<strong>

_Dream as you'll if live forever, live as if you'll die today. ~James Dean_

She walks along the shoreline, her big brown eyes filled with admiration at the colorful sky.

Her wish to able to think back and reminisce is sent above, along with her soft plead for tomorrow.

It sets with extravagant streams of light, the sun.

The warm sunlight reflects on her face, illuminating the smile on her crimson lips.

He smiles just watching her, clearly mesmerized by the very sight of her perfect silhouette.

_Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky. ~Rabindranath Tagore_

Scattered rays paint light to make her visible to him. But what he can't see are her tear-stained cheeks.

No one truly knows what he'd give to wipe every single tear from her face. To hold her in his arms again...like he always had before the accident.

The few minutes of sunlight they have left are dwindling.

The very moment she catches sight of him, time stops. And the sun remains still behind the waves.

A blossoming smile is on her lips suddenly, and she hopes that the distance between them will be enough so he won't notice.

He does, and immediately shares that same warm smile.

Color reaches her cheeks as she quickly tucks a brown curl behind her ear, averting her gaze to the sand between her toes.

Stupid cute.

_Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for. ~Joseph Addison_

"Hi." A smile teases at his lips along with hers.

"Hi."

There's no need for more than that.

_Love is not love that alters when it alteration finds. ~William Shakespeare_

"Favorite color?" she asks, her unruly brown curls blowing in the wind as they walk side by side. Her smile is a relaxed, comforted one now.

"Blue." he replies with no hesitation.

"The color of your eyes," she says without thinking, her eyes never leaving the soft sand beneath her bare-feet.

And while he smiles, she blushes.

"You don't know me, do you?"

She looks at him, genuinely bewildered. But it slowly fades to a look of understanding. "I don't remember much of anything since the car-accident. The doctors told me it's like a permanent amnesia. Almost like all my memories are erased, forever. " explains the brunette, her words barely above a whisper. "But perhaps, you know me."

His gaze remains on her as he nods slowly.

_Everyone has a "best-friend" during each stage of life - only a precious few have the same one. ~Author Unknown_

Their movements are slow as they take their time, walking by the shoreline. Their shoulders brush but neither dare to glance.

"Favorite movie?" he asks, suddenly continuing their game of twenty games.

She sighs lightly before answering and going into detail.

He smiles, listening to the sound of her voice. His eyes spot the sun lowering into the water and he knows their time left is like a ticking clock.

The brunette is smiling when he turns his attention towards her. "And that's why Charlie St. Cloud is my favorite movie."

"Zac Efron, really?" he gives her an irritated glance.

"Yes, really." She calmly replies, her arms instinctively crossing over one another against her chest.

"Fine." he finally surrenders to her after a stare down. Her big brown eyes having the ability to make him goofy.

She playfully glares at him, slowing her pace. "Fine."

"Good." he smiles, his tone blatantly flirtatious.

_Life is a great big canvas, and you should throw all the paint on it you can. ~Danny Kaye_

Their slow pace has come to a complete stop now, both of them close enough to touch. "Good."

"Are we good?" he asks the question carefully, as if the answer means life or death. His eyes caress hers, waiting for her to respond.

She nods, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Oh, we're so good." The moment the words left her tongue, his eyes sparkled.

Really sparkled.

Just like…

"Chad."

And in that moment, the sun lingered low enough for the darkness to take over, masking their feelings for each other. Everything was gone. The darkness took away the light, the love, the pleasure of simply being together, and left reality to stay.

He wakes up then. From the dream - the place he never wanted to leave - and is pained with only memories. She's always there though. She's on every page of his imagination. He can visit her by believing.

Just **believe**.

_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?`_

_A strange thing is memory, and hope; one looks backward, and the other forward; one is of today, the other of tomorrow. Memory is history recorder in our brain, memory is a painter, it paints picture of the past and of the day. ~Anna Mary Robertson_


End file.
